<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No matter where and when by Schussel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326929">No matter where and when</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schussel/pseuds/Schussel'>Schussel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Battle of Wolf 359 (Star Trek), Dominion War (Star Trek), M/M, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:39:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schussel/pseuds/Schussel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Hayes belong together in every century. How would their lives look like in the 24th century?</p><p>They meet during Wolf 359 and fall in love during the Dominion war. Where will they end up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. Hayes/Malcolm Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this first chapter I'm more or less directly implying that Malcolm and Hayes were subjected to quite cruel things during theirs childhoods. Including one short spanking - which I strongly disapprove of! If you are sensible about these things maybe better don't read it. From what we know about Stuart Reed he is despicable and I can imagine Hayes' father is the same way. That's how I wanted to describe them here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, dear, it is his birthday after all."</p><p>"I thought I had instilled a better sense of what to spend his time on in my son."</p><p>Five year old Malcolm ran ahead, excited. With him together his sister Madeleine, equally cheerful. They would visit a holodeck and play a program of his choice. His parents behind him with faces that showed emotions very contrary. Stuart Reed with a face that clearly said 'I have no son' and Mary Reed delighted to see her son be so happy for once. She was worried though that her son would later pay the price for disappointing his father like this. But for now she was determined to make this day perfect for him... if her husband would let her.</p><p>---</p><p>Five year old Jeremiah Hayes felt the first tear in his eye. He tried desperately not to let it run free. It was only smack number three. He had three more to go. His father's big hand impacted on his bottom a fourth time and the tear escaped. For his father, birthday spankings were not a game, they were a test. So he smacked hard. Expecting his son to take it like the man he clearly was not yet.<br/>
But Jeremiah took it with all the dignity a five year old could possibly muster and only a few more tears found their way down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. His father looked at him intensely and smiled. Then he took him into his arms and told he how proud he was of his oldest son.</p><p>---</p><p>Malcolm Reed shut the door of the broom closet behind him to hide. They were chasing him all over the schoolyard again. He clutched his freshly aced history test. Malcolm loved history. Especially the naval battles. And the other battles too off course. And for sure the space battles. The big battle against the Xindi weapon in the 22nd century. The legendary battle between the USS Enterprise against a cloaked Romulan ship. Captain James Kirk was a hero to Malcolm. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios. If only Malcolm could believe that too. The next no-win scenario for him would be showing the history test to his parents. His mother would smile as usual and tell him 'well done' without even really grasping what exactly he had done well. While the approval of his father was much more important to Malcolm and here came the no-win scenario in. His father would look at his results, then nod and give the padd back to Malcolm without saying more. He only said something when Malcolm had bad grades. Then he would lecture for hours. What would Captain Kirk have done?</p><p>---</p><p>Jeremiah Hayes was walking home from school surrounded by his friends. Boys he played together in the basketball team with. Boys he practiced his karate moves with. Boys that came, like him, from Starfleet families. He reached his house, said goodbye to them and entered his home. His father of course wasn't home yet, so he had to wait to show his excellent math test. His mother greeted him and he told her he would be doing his homework until his father came home. When the time finally arrived, Jeremiah did his duty to show the test to his parents. He wasn't proud. Pride, according to his father, was a bad trait. It was simply expected of a bright young man to succeed. So his father looked at his results. Smiled and said, "Well done, Jeremiah." Despite all his effort, Jeremiah did feel proud being praised by his father. He did feel bad when he, rarely, didn't bring home the expected results and his father would look at him disappointed and remind him of the importance of a good education and how he was sure his son would put a lot more work into it from now on. And Jeremiah did, so these events were really rare.</p><p>---</p><p>Malcolm Reed's face was hot with shame. He ran home, wanted to forget this date ever happened. </p><p>Her mean words still rang in his ears, "Sorry, Malcolm, you are for sure a nice boy, but I think I'll better go now."</p><p>"But why, did I do something wrong?", Malcolm had asked desperately.</p><p>This happened shortly after Malcolm clumsily and with shaky hands tried to find the right angle for the first kiss. When their lips finally touched, Malcolm almost suffocated from holding his breath so long. And the girl in his arms was growing more and more uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, you see, I just think I'm not ready to do this, yet.", she said.</p><p>And then she stood up from the park bench where they had sat in a hidden corner where no one could see them. 16 year old Malcolm was devastated. He had been mobbed by the other boys for years because he couldn't get a girl to go out with him and now this one would spread the story of how sorry a kisser Malcolm was all over the school. He was sure of that. He shut himself into his room and never wanted to come out again.</p><p>---</p><p>Jeremiah Hayes took young Sandra's hand and bowed down to kiss the back of it. The girl blushed at the chivalrous gesture and giggled softly.</p><p>"It was a wonderful evening, Joss. Thank you.", she said and smiled at him.</p><p>"I have to be grateful for your lovely company.", he returned the compliment.</p><p>He watched the girl climb the stairs to her house ending a perfect evening. While he slowly walked home, he remembered how Sandra had cuddled close to him during the movie. And how they exchanged a shy first kiss in the darkness of the movie theater. A perfect kiss that obviously got Sandra in the mood for more but Jeremiah was convinced that anything beyond that would be inappropriate for a first date. The evening had been exactly as he had planed. 16 year old Jeremiah Hayes was satisfied.</p><p>---</p><p>17-year-old Malcolm Reed closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Finally. He stood inside his quarters at Starfleet Academy. His father's voice still ringing in his ears. 'You are a disappointment to the whole family, Malcolm. Your future was the Federation Naval Patrol. I suppose the ocean isn't big enough for you. Just see what your stubbornness will bring you.' But this was what he really wanted. And he would do everything in his power to succeed.</p><p>---</p><p>17-year-old Jeremiah Hayes didn't waste time. He unpacked the few things he brought with him and immediately began planing. He has been over his schedule a dozen times by now but he read it once again to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. He wouldn't disappoint his family. He would work hard and make them proud.</p><p>---</p><p>Malcolm wasn't aware of the audience he had while shooting colored points of light with his phaser. The program was set to level 12 and Malcolm was quite proud to have reached this level rather quickly. When he deactivated the program and the black-and-yellow grid of the holodeck became visible, he spotted the two young women in the open door. They were giggling and talking to each other in low voices. All his blood seemed to have an important meeting in his face all of a sudden.</p><p>"Hey, Malcolm.", said one of the two women, a pretty blonde.</p><p>"Hey, Helen.", said Malcolm, his voice shaking.</p><p>"That was some impressive shooting.", said the other woman.</p><p>Malcolm looked down at his feet.</p><p>"Th-Thank you, Amanda."</p><p>Both girls giggled again.</p><p>"Listen, Malcolm.", said Helen, "next week is the Sadie Hawkins Dance and we were wondering if you would like to go there with one of us."</p><p>There must have been a hull breach or something like that. Malcolm felt the air forced out of his lungs.</p><p>"I... I... I was not... I mean..."</p><p>"Please say yes, Mal.", Helen put on the sweetest smile.</p><p>"I am not going to the dance, sorry.", Malcolm pressed out and ran out of the holodeck leaving two disappointed young ladies.</p><p>'They only ask me because I won the sparring competition last month. Otherwise they wouldn't even know I exists.', he grumbled internally when he speed-walked back to his room. Once more he shut the door behind him wishing he wouldn't have to come out again.</p><p>---</p><p>Jeremiah Hayes immediately spotted the pretty girl in the door to the gym when he finished his training. Since he had become a member of the Academy Wrestling Team they seemed to be everywhere.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Isabel.", she greeted him.</p><p>"I'm Jeremiah."</p><p>"That was really impressive. You fought so well."</p><p>Jeremiah doubted that she was really able to judge that but he smiled and thanked her. She looked at him expectantly. He knew she waited for him to ask her out. But he got tired of it. Sure, who wouldn't enjoy spending the evening with a pretty girl but they all just wanted to date him because he looked good punching other guys and kept winning.</p><p>"Well, see you around.", he said, smiled and left the gym.</p><p>He didn't see the disappointed look on the girl's face but he knew it was there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle of Wolf 359 and it's aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Red Alert sirens shrilled through the ship. It sounded like the ship desperately cried for help. And it would fit. The USS Tolstoi lay dying in space. The Borg cube that had blown it to pieces was long gone - to Earth. Hayes felt blood running down his face. All around him injured crew members were dropped over consoles or lay on the ground. He crawled from one to the next, felt their pulse but most of them were already dead. Finally he found a young man whose heart was barely beating.</p><p>He heaved the man over his shoulder and carried him to sickbay. But his way there was full of obstacles like damaged bulkheads and corridors that lead nowhere because the deck was bombed away. More than once he found himself confronted with a force field that kept him from being blown out into space. The ship had more holes than a Swiss cheese.<br/>
Once again he turned around. His head hurt, he didn't check how badly he was injured. He was a little scared of what his hand might find on the side of his head. Breathing was hard and he felt weaker and weaker by the second. He thought about home, about his brother, who was so envious that he joined Starfleet. About Sandra, he should have asked her out again. About... He didn't see the titanium beam that came from above, he just felt the blow and everything went dark.</p><p>Dim lights, low voices. There was a movement. Hayes tried to make sense of what he saw but his brain refused to cooperate.</p><p>"Can you hear me?", a voice said.</p><p>"Yes", he wanted to say but no sound came out of his mouth only his lips were twitching.</p><p>"Can you hear me? We get you out of here."</p><p>He felt hands grab his shoulders and legs. He was lifted up and placed onto something. Someone moved him down the corridor. He wanted to say something but pressing a word out only caused a sharp pain in his chest. He started choking. </p><p>"Please stay calm, you're badly injured. You must lie still."</p><p>He tried to suck in some air but couldn't. He was suffocating. Then there was a hypospray on his neck and everything went dark again.</p><p>The next time he opened his eyes he was in some kind of shuttle. He lay on a stretcher and was hooked up to some medical machinery.</p><p>"He's waking up!", someone called.</p><p>A face appeared.</p><p>"Can you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes", he croaked.</p><p>"What's you name?"</p><p>"Lieutenant Commander Hayes. Security Officer on board the USS Tolstoi."</p><p>"I'm Lieutenant Malcolm Reed from the USS Enterprise. We were sent here to search for survivors."</p><p>Hayes looked around. There were a few people and there was the ensign he had carried.</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"He will be fine.", said a female voice.</p><p>"I'm Doctor Selar."</p><p>A Vulcan medical officer started to scan him with a medical trycorder. </p><p>"You will need a while to recover. You have a head wound, several broken ribs and a perforated lung. Please remain calm and do not get up."</p><p>"Yes, doctor. Did the Borg reach Earth?", he asked Reed.</p><p>"They did. But the Enterprise destroyed them. Earth is save but the fleet took heavy damage. 39 ships were destroyed."</p><p>Hayes closed his eyes for a moment. The number of deaths must be astronomical. And of course the almighty Enterprise destroyed the enemy. Suddenly he felt an irrational anger at Reed just for the fact that he served aboard the precious flag ship.</p><p>---</p><p>
For some weird reason Hayes kept running into Reed over the next week. He had to stay in sickbay for a day so his injuries could heal. Afterwards he had to fill out what felt like thousand of reports and every time he had to refer to his saviors from the Enterprise, that illogical anger came back.
And that Reed kept showing up didn't help. So at some point Hayes decided to just confront it and talk to the man. Reed didn't seem too happy about that. He kept evading and talked little. But Hayes could be persistent if he chose to. In their short conversations it turned out that they were quite alike, actually. They were both security officers and very interested in combat tactics. And they found each other annoying, one more thing they had in common. And since it would take a while for the Enterprise crew to finish repairs they had plenty of chances to annoy each other.
</p><p>---</p><p>"Mind if I sit?"</p><p>Malcolm looked up, irritated. He saw Hayes standing in front of his table. Of all the people on this planet...</p><p>"If you must."</p><p>Hayes sat and Malcolm giggled.</p><p>"Did someone punch you in the face?"</p><p>"Oh, that."</p><p>Hayes touched his swollen nose.</p><p>"We were practicing with Klingon Bathlets. It seems I have to get better at it."</p><p>Malcolm was intrigued.</p><p>"Who's 'we'?"</p><p>"I'm taking part in an advanced combat training. We try different styles and weapons. we've been through Vulcan Marital Arts the other day. Today we tried different Klingon weapons."</p><p>"Sounds like a lot of fun."</p><p>Malcolm was jealous. Why didn't he know about this? Off course he wouldn't want to show Hayes his feelings.</p><p>"Well, it's definitely worth a broken nose."</p><p>"It gets you a twang. Underlines your arrogance. You should break it more often."</p><p>Hayes actually laughed at that.</p><p>"I've been going over the latest tactical analysis. Using my brain, you know."</p><p>'You little bitch.', Hayes thought.</p><p>"Well then what does your brain tell you."</p><p>Malcolm became serious.</p><p>"It tells me... we're screwed if the Borg attack again."</p><p>They both looked at each other silently. After a very long while they both took a sip from their drinks.</p><p>"Do you already know where you will be assigned?"</p><p>"No, there's not much left of the fleet."</p><p>They both looked at each other with sad expressions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Enterprise is still in repair after Wolf 359 and Malcolm and Hayes become friends, kind of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it, Reed, stop pulling it down."</p><p>"It's a Dress-Uniform. Has the word 'dress' in it, right? So, stop pulling it up."</p><p>"It really looks like a dress."</p><p>Malcolm chuckled. Hayes could be so vain. Hayes almost declined the honor of receiving the Christopher Pike medal for his heroics during Wolf 359. Because it meant to wear this thing. Malcolm thought about the last days and weeks and wondered how they got here. After they brought Hayes to a hospital after getting him out of the Tolstoi, he didn't think they would see each other again. But somehow they kept running into each other. In Starfleet Headquarters, in the gym (where they criticized each other), in the transport center. Malcolm couldn't resist asking Hayes where he was beaming to and ended up making a date for a training session when Malcolm heard Hayes was visiting an old Martial Arts teacher of his.</p><p>And somehow one training session became two. Then they had lunch together. Then they met to discuss tactics and combat styles.</p><p>"Stop being such a pussy and get finished."</p><p>Hayes made a noise Malcolm was quite sure meant, "Piss off".</p><p>"I can't remember hiring you as my chamber maid."</p><p>"Someone has to do the job. You ready? We'll be late."</p><p>"Yeah, let's go and get it over with."</p><p>Malcolm wore the same uniform and would be receiving the same medal. They both stood in line and waited to be called to the front. When Hayes stepped forward, Malcolm felt his chest getting warm.</p><p>---</p><p>After the ceremony where they had received their medals, they went to Hayes' quarters. Reed pointed at a picture on a table.</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>"My great-great-grandmother."</p><p>The picture showed a dashing woman wearing a military uniform. </p><p>"Is that a MACO uniform?"</p><p>"Yes. She was a soldier. Not like us, playing around as chaperons for the explorers."</p><p>Reed smiled. Hayes would have fitted much better into that time.</p><p>"I'm sure you would have made a fine MACO."</p><p>Hayes turned around.</p><p>"Well, thank you."</p><p>And then there was the faintest hint of a smile on his face. Malcolm grinned. </p><p>"Come on, you can do it.", he teased.</p><p>And suddenly Hayes blushed and a full fledged smile spread over his face. </p><p>"See? Looks good on you. Almost like a human being."</p><p>"Says the guy with the stiffest upper lip I've ever seen.", came the sarcastic response from Hayes.</p><p>For a while they stood there, looking at each other.</p><p>"I've found an interesting training program in the database.", Reed finally said.</p><p>"It seems to be Klingon. It contains some pretty bizarre monsters you have to fight. How about you meet me in holodeck 2 in an hour?"</p><p>"That sound very good."</p><p>They had done lots of things together lately. But running a holodeck program like that somehow still felt odd. But on the other hand it was still exercise. There was certainly no harm in slaying a few monsters together, right?</p><p>---</p><p>"The Enterprise will return to space tomorrow."</p><p>Hayes didn't notice the sad undertone in the statement.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Malcolm swallowed his disappointment about Hayes' obvious lack of interest.</p><p>"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>What did he expect? Some emotional outburst? Something like 'I'm going to miss you'? They had been bitching at each other for a few weeks and now it ended. He would never see this man again. It was better like this anyway, right? Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm visits DS9 and guess who's there too?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hayes?"</p><p>Hayes turned around to see who was calling him.</p><p>"Hayes, it's really you. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Reed. That's ..."</p><p>Hayes didn't quite know what to say.</p><p>"... a long story."</p><p>Malcolm smiled.</p><p>"Then let's have dinner later and you tell me that story. I've heard there's a decent Klingon restaurant."</p><p>Hayes made a face. Malcolm laughed.</p><p>"OK, then you suggest something."</p><p>Hayes thought about that for a moment. He didn't make a habit of eating outside his quarters.</p><p>Finally he said, "Quark's."</p><p>"Good, I see you there at 20:00?"</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>---</p><p>"... and then we heard singing in the turbo lift shaft."</p><p>"Singing? I thought the ship was in a disaster? How could anyone think of singing?"</p><p>"I don't know, really. All I know is that we carried this injured guy to the next secure area and we definitely heard singing - Frere Jacques."</p><p>Hayes smiled and shook his head. Each story Reed told him sounded crazier than the last one.</p><p>"Now tell me finally how you ended up here."</p><p>"There's really not much to tell. First I got transferred to Utopia Planitia. They had to rebuild the fleet and they needed security personnel there. That went on well and some day I was told I would be needed here on DS9. They would need security personnel here to support the Bajoran security staff. So I got transferred here."</p><p>"And how is this station?"</p><p>"Well I'm not here for long yet. But I don't think it will be as interesting as serving on a starship. It might be more of a challenge than the ship yards tough."</p><p>---</p><p>"I got to admit the sight is beautiful."</p><p>Hayes looked at Malcolm standing next to him looking at the wormhole.</p><p>"We have been pretty much all over the station. Anything else you would like to see?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so."</p><p>"Why don't we go and have a drink?"</p><p>"I'm not sure that's a good idea."</p><p>"Oh, come on. That Ferengi must have something on the menu that's drinkable."</p><p>"Well, I guess so."</p><p>"Good, let's go."</p><p>---</p><p>"Maybe that last glass of wine was too much...", Hayes muttered while trying to enter his code to give him access to his quarters.</p><p>It took him a while to get it right and Malcolm supported the Commander inside. It wasn't that Hayes was totally drunk but a little tipsy. Malcolm found it cute. He let himself drop on the sofa next to Hayes. Hayes needed a while to process the situation. Lips on his. Hands on his arms, on of them moving upwards towards his face. The hands were not the problem. But those lips. Why? Who? He did have too much wine. He should never have accepted Reed's invitation to dinner. But before he could form another thought, he got carried away from the sensation of hands and lips on his body.</p><p>'How did I get naked?', was pretty much the last coherent thought Hayes had before Malcolm purged his head with what he did with his hands between his legs.</p><p>---</p><p>When Malcolm woke up the next morning it took him a while to make sense of the situation. Bed, pillow, blanket. One, two, three hands. Wait, three? He was lying on someone's arm. Hayes. Damn. When he moved now to get up, he would wake the other man. But he had to pee.
As carefully as possible he slipped out from under the blanket and tiptoed into the bathroom. He didn't even dare to look back. When he came back out, Hayes was already putting on his clothes.
</p><p>"Did you want to just leave?", Malcolm asked.</p><p>"I didn't want to make this more embarrassing then it already is.", Hayes answered without looking at him. He got up and walked towards the door.</p><p>"Hey, wait a moment."</p><p>Why did he want him to wait, Malcolm wondered? Until a minute ago he wanted to evade the situation as badly as Hayes did. But now he didn't want him to leave.</p><p>"We should talk about this."</p><p>"What is there to talk? We had both too much to drink."</p><p>"Well, I think we should..."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>Hayes got closer to the door.</p><p>"Joss, please."</p><p>Hearing his first name made Hayes stop.</p><p>"Maybe last night was a mistake but we had a good time otherwise. Let's not destroy all that."</p><p>Hayes was silent for a while thinking.</p><p>"Maybe you're right. But I need a while to deal with this. And it shouldn't happen again."</p><p>"No, it shouldn't", said Malcolm with regret in his voice. A part of him wanted this to happen again.</p><p>---</p><p>They were both still embarrassed about what had happened the other night in Hayes' quarters. But now it was time to say goodbye. Malcolm's shore leave was over and he had to get back to Enterprise.</p><p>"So, um... You think you might call every now and then?"</p><p>Joss looked at Malcolm who blushed.</p><p>"Malcolm, it might be quite a long time until we see each other again."</p><p>"That's why I would like you to call."</p><p>"Mal..."</p><p>"OK, I will call you."</p><p>Hayes opened his mouth but closed it again. And a part of him didn't want this to end in a one-night-stand. But they would be so far apart. And the job came still first.</p><p>Malcolm sighed.</p><p>"I think I'm going to miss you."</p><p>He walked towards Hayes and kissed him. The kiss was very shy and short. But it left both men with regret about their separation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Enterprise D is no more and Malcolm is a little bruised.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm looked at the opening door of his hospital room. For a second he held his breath.</p><p>'I hope it's not my father.'</p><p>He couldn't believe his eyes when he recognized Hayes.</p><p>"You can't even crash with a starship without making a show of it, can you?"</p><p>Malcolm smiled.</p><p>"I'd like to see you after a table crushed your knee cap."</p><p>"Come on, that's just a little surgery, no big deal. So what are you still doing here?"</p><p>He knew Hayes wasn't serious. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"I wanted to be cared for by a pretty nurse for a few days."</p><p>They smiled at each other. Malcolm's injury was already almost healed. He would be leaving the hospital soon.</p><p>"What brings you to Earth?"</p><p>"I had to take some shore leave and heard of what happened. So I thought I see how you're doing."</p><p>Malcolm felt his chest getting very warm. Hayes had come all the way to Earth for him.</p><p>"So when will you be free to go?"</p><p>"I think the day after tomorrow."</p><p>"Great, then I will get over with all the nasty visiting-the-family until then."</p><p>Malcolm wasn't sure yet how he would convince Dr. Pulaski to let him go home so soon but he would find a way.</p><p>---</p><p>"It couldn't get anymore kitschy."</p><p>"Stop complaining."</p><p>"Seriously Malcolm. A cafe in Paris? With a view on the Eiffel Tower? What's next? A pick-nick by the Seine?"</p><p>"Hayes, shut up or that will be next."</p><p>Hayes shook his head but grinned. They took turns to decide where they spent their vacation and today was Malcolm's turn. Before he could respond a waiter came to their table.</p><p>"Welcome to the Café des Artistes. What can I get you?"</p><p>"A black coffee, please."</p><p>"Oui, Monsieur."</p><p>Malcolm smiled at Hayes. They were in Paris and all he wanted was black coffee? Malcolm ordered some French specialty Hayes had never heard of and wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by Malcolm.</p><p>"I didn't think you were the indulging type."</p><p>"May I remind you of that half cow you ate yesterday in Iowa?"</p><p>"Hey, that is the best place for steaks in that state. Allegedly James Kirk used to go there."</p><p>It took Malcolm a while to get Hayes to admit, that he admired Kirk as much as he did.</p><p>'That guy disobeyed orders all the time. What is there to admire?', he pretended not to care at first.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure a lot of restaurants say that."</p><p>Their beverages came and for a while they just watched their surroundings.</p><p>Then Hayes asked, "Do you already know where you'll be stationed next?"</p><p>"I think I'll go back to the Enterprise. Except Captain Picard doesn't want me anymore."</p><p>"But I thought what's left of her is rotting on that planet."</p><p>"They are building a new one."</p><p>"Already?"</p><p>"Sure, the fleet can't be without a flag ship, can it? But let's stop that now. I want to enjoy the rest of this shore leave. What will it be tomorrow? It's your turn."</p><p>"We're going to climb El Capitan."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They say James Kirk climbed that mountain."</p><p>Malcolm laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure he did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm and Hayes once again meet on DS9 after the events of First Contact.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You met Zefram Cochrane??"</p><p>Hayes couldn't believe what he heard. Malcolm grinned and looked down.</p><p>"Well, I know people who have. I was on the ship the whole time. Should have become an engineer."</p><p>"And you fought the Borg again."</p><p>Hayes voice got serious. He knew that Malcolm tried to look tough but Wolf 359 had left marks.</p><p>"Yeah, we almost lost the Enterprise-E. Damn, the last time they weren't that close. This time we had to fight them man-to-man."</p><p>Hayes took his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>Malcolm forced a smile on his face and said, "Well, enough about me. Tell me about your latest adventures."</p><p>It had been too long since he last saw Hayes. He wanted to believe that they had something serious together. But had they? They saw each other every other year or so. When they did they were passionate but was that enough? They were both not big on letter writing. Every now and then there was a I'm-still-alive-message just so the other wouldn't worry too much.</p><p>Now Hayes grinned.</p><p>"Well, nothing too special. Just,... I met Captain Kirk."</p><p>Malcolm just sat there with an open mouth.</p><p>"THE James. T. Kirk? Captain of the first Enterprise?"</p><p>"Well, it wasn't the first Enterprise. There was the NX-01, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, right."</p><p>No one ever seemed to remember that ship for some reason.</p><p>"But, yes, that Kirk."</p><p>"Wow..."</p><p>"Well, okay, to be honest, I just know people how met him. I was on the Defiant the whole time. We went back in time and there was this guy trying to assassinate Kirk."</p><p>Malcolm laughed.</p><p>"You are just as bad as me."</p><p>He leaned over and kissed Hayes who pulled back and looked at him with a slight panic in his eyes.</p><p>"Not here, Malcolm."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>---</p><p>"OMG, Malcolm, what is this??"</p><p>Hayes found himself in the middle of a colorful fairytale-like forest. Malcolm smiled.</p><p>"This is Flodder the Water."</p><p>"The what??"</p><p>"I ran this program when I was a child and knew I had a chance father wouldn't notice."</p><p>Malcolm's face became sad.</p><p>"He didn't appreciate me wasting time on things like this."</p><p>"Malcolm, forgive me, but this is a waste of time."</p><p>"Oh, come on, give it chance. We're gonna see the Ogre of fire!"</p><p>Hayes' look clearly send the message what he though of all this. He took a deep breath to excuse himself form this 'adventure'. But then he saw Malcolm's face. He was happy. Maybe that was worth the sacrifice. So they started walking hand in hand though this magical world. Flodder appeared out of a spring and recognized Malcolm.</p><p>"Malcolm, did you grow up! I'm impressed!"</p><p>"This creature knows your name."</p><p>"Yes, the program can remember the people who ran it."</p><p>"I don't know your companion. You never visited before?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Hayes rolled his eyes. It was so ridiculous.</p><p>...</p><p>"So tell me, soldier, what holo-stories did you play as a kid?"</p><p>"I didn't do any of this nonsense."</p><p>"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that."</p><p>"I used the holodeck for useful things, like combat training."</p><p>"When you were five years old?"</p><p>"My father always thought it is never too early."</p><p>When Hayes saw Malcolm's sad face, he added, "Mal, that's fine. I had fun practicing. It prepared me for my career."</p><p>"Sounds your relationship to your father was equally bad as mine."</p><p>"No, my father always supported me. He made my career possible."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you had a good relationship. Was he there when you needed him?"</p><p>"He was almost never home. Mal... What is this about?"</p><p>Reed was silent for a while.</p><p>"You know the captain of the Enterprise?"</p><p>"Captain Picard?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Yes, I know him."</p><p>"When I started serving on his ship people made fun of me about how similar we were. They almost got so far to say the Captain wasn't really French but English. Because we're both uptight, stiff upper lip."</p><p>Hayes placed a hand on Malcolm's shoulder.</p><p>"I did some research. Turned out we're related."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A few generations ago, a daughter of the proud Picard family married an Englishman. It was a scandal. Her family strongly disapproved. Turned out that Englishman's name was Reed. Insisting on keeping the Picard family name, his name vanished. But he did spread a certain English accent in the family they never quite got rid off."</p><p>"But set aside the fact we're from different countries we could have easily been the same family. He fit into the Picard family smoothly. Joss, I had to hide the fact that I enjoy a little holographic entertainment every now and then from my father. That's sad."</p><p>"Mal..."</p><p>"You don't have to pity me. I played their game all my life. Desperately trying to win their approval. Completely undignified."</p><p>"Mal... listen, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you otherwise but I really didn't enjoy holo-stories as a child."</p><p>"That's fine, Joss."</p><p>...</p><p>Malcolm lay in bed almost drifting off to sleep when he felt his lover put his hand on his arm. The hand caressed slowly, a warm body moved closer and a pair of lips touched his neck. The lips moved closer to his ear. Malcolm smiled, Hayes tried to arouse him, and quite successfully. </p><p>When those skilled lips where right over his ears he heard, "Pokemon."</p><p>Malcolm blinked confused.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've read Pokemon comic books as a child."</p><p>Malcolm turned around. Smiled.</p><p>"And what did your dad have to say about that?"</p><p>"Well, he ... wasn't exactly thrilled. But at least it had some value for me learning tactics."</p><p>Malcolm laughed out loud.</p><p>"In case we ever attack the Borg with a bunch of Pokemon?"</p><p>Hayes smiled embarrassed.</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>---</p><p>"Do you have plans for after the war?"</p><p>"What? Plans? What kind of plans?"</p><p>"I don't know. Where you will go, what you will do. That kind of thing."</p><p>"Mal, look, I know what you're getting at. But we really shouldn't indulge ourselves here."</p><p>Malcolm jumped out of his seat and stared out of the window. After a longer silence he turned around and looked at Hayes who was shocked by the sadness in his eyes.</p><p>"Answer me one question, Hayes. Will it make anything worse when we just officially fall in love?"</p><p>Hayes hid his face behind his hands for a moment.</p><p>"Malcolm, it's not that easy. In a few days you will have to leave the station, back to Enterprise. And you will be on the next insane mission. Last time it was the Borg, next time it will be some... weird planet where they found the secret of eternal youth or whatever. I will go out on the Defiant into battle against the Dominion. What would be better when I had to think about someone I love being in danger the whole time."</p><p>Malcolm didn't say anything to that. He had his answer. Hayes did love him. He just thought it would make a difference when he didn't say it out loud. But that was all he needed right now. He went over to Hayes and snuggled close to him on the sofa. Hayes kept silent and just wrapped his arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm and Hayes spend one more evening together before they have to separate again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm climbed up the stairs to the holosuite. Why wanted Joss to meet him here of all places? He felt a little nervous. He took a deep breath when he entered. The program was running. He came into a dimly lit room, it seemed to be a kind of lounge. There was a stage with instruments and in front of it one table. A man with silver hair and a cheerful smile approached him.</p><p>"Welcome pally, you must be Malcolm. Your date is waiting over there."</p><p>Malcolm was a little speechless at that. That hologram knew his name? Then he spotted Joss standing in the corner now walking slowly towards the table. He greeted Malcolm with a shy smile and kissed him.</p><p>"I thought I arrange something special for tonight."</p><p>Malcolm looked around once again.</p><p>"What is this program?"</p><p>"It's Las Vegas in 1962. Several people recommended this program. Please, sit down."</p><p>Joss pulled the chair away from the table and gestured Malcolm to sit down. Malcolm smiled at the chivalrous gesture. Hayes sat on the other side of the table and the silver haired man brought champagne. He poured two glasses and wished them a nice evening. They drank and Malcolm became thoughtful.</p><p>"I'm really going to miss you."</p><p>Joss blushed a little and smiled.</p><p>"It's not that we can't contact each other. And we will be able to meet somewhere. It just might take a while."</p><p>"I really hope so. You know with the war and all that. Who knows if this is the last time that we see each other."</p><p>"That's my Malcolm, always the pessimist."</p><p>When he heard the words 'my Malcolm' his heart started beating ridiculously fast. He took another sip of champagne to swallow the lump in his throat. Suddenly music began to play. The hologram from before was on the stage with a microphone. Joss stood.</p><p>"May I ask for a dance?"</p><p>"I'm not a particularly good dancer."</p><p>But Malcolm stood up anyway and took Joss' hand. Hayes put his left hand on Malcolms waist and Malcolm's left hand in his right.</p><p>"Who says you are going to lead?"</p><p>Malcolm said it with a teasing undertone. It was better this way. His abilities on the dance floor were really not impressive.</p><p>"We can fight it out if you want to."</p><p>Joss' tone was playful as well. The two security officers started dancing.</p><p>'Some day, when I'm awfully low,<br/>
When the world is cold,<br/>
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...<br/>
And the way you look tonight.'</p><p>Joss looked into Malcolm's eyes and realized he would do everything in his power to get back to him. He will continue fighting in this war. For earth, for humanity, for the federation. And to be able to hold Malcolm in his arms again. And the time without him was going to be very cold. But he would remember him like this.</p><p>'Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm<br/>
And your cheeks so soft,<br/>
There is nothing for me but to love you,<br/>
And the way you look tonight.'</p><p>Malcolm looked awfully good when he relaxed like this. With that soft smile on his usually stiff lips. That smile that was only for him. At least he liked to believe that. That he was the only person in this crap hole of a universe Malcolm smiled at like this.</p><p>'With each word your tenderness grows,<br/>
Tearing my fear apart...<br/>
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<br/>
It touches my foolish heart.'</p><p>Yeah foolish. He was foolish to fall in love like this. With a man like Malcolm in a time like this. It was a bad idea right from the start. And maybe it all would end in big sorrow. The odds that they both would survive this war were spectacularly bad. Most likely one of them would cry at the other's grave in the end. Or none of them would be there to cry anymore. But he wouldn't let Malcolm go. He had to let him go back to his ship on the next mission. But he wouldn't let him out of his heart anymore.</p><p>'Lovely ... Never, ever change.<br/>
Keep that breathless charm.<br/>
Won't you please arrange it?<br/>
Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.'</p><p>Hopefully Malcolm felt the same way and he would be willing to wait. And for the time until then there was always subspace communication. He would contact him as often as he could. And then some day they would be together again. </p><p>'You start dreaming you fool.', he chided himself.</p><p>Usually Joss was a realist until the end. But in this case he wanted to dream because reality was too dark.</p><p>'Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,<br/>
Just the way you look tonight.'</p><p>He pulled Malcolm close, took his face in his hands and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Malcolm responded and held onto him. They forgot were they were. They didn't notice when the music stopped. They kissed for an eternity. And when they separated Joss saw one single tear running down Malcolm's face. He wiped it away with his thumb.</p><p>"I love you, Malcolm."</p><p>And suddenly the tear wasn't alone anymore. Malcolm pressed his wet face into the curve of Joss' neck.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war is over. What now? The End - almost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm cuddled a little closer to his companion next to him on the big sofa. On the small display in front of them they saw a starship flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. Fireworks went off all around.</p><p>"So these guys were in the Delta quadrant for seven years."</p><p>"Don't change the subject."</p><p>Hayes looked at Malcolm and sighed. Malcolm had asked The Question. 'What about us?' He didn't know what to answer.</p><p>"Malcolm,... I know the war is over and all that. But there's still the job."</p><p>It's been two years since the Dominion was defeated. After that Joss stayed on DS9 a while longer until he got transferred back to Utopia Planitia. Something Hayes was frustrated about. After everything that happened he felt it was an insult. Malcolm tried to convince him that Starfleet just wanted him to do a quieter job for once. It was easy for him to talk. Malcolm was still aboard the Enterprise.</p><p>"We could both request transfer to Earth. Some nice and quiet desk job. We've done our part, don't you think? I kind of helped rescue the entire Federation from the Borg lately. And you got out of that war with more than just a few bruises."</p><p>He look at the Commanders handsome face that was not scarred in a literal way but with a lot of bad memories.</p><p>"Did I mention that a cousin of mine will be the new first officer on the Enterprise? Commander Martin Madden. He looks a lot like me, actually."</p><p>Malcolm sighed.</p><p>"No, you didn't. And you're changing the subject again. What are you afraid of? That you're giving up going into space and then it wouldn't work between us?"</p><p>"I'm afraid it might work between us."</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't mean that."</p><p>"Mal, how do you imagine that would look like? Living together? What about having kids? Did you never want that? We would have to tell everyone about us. From everything I've heard, your father wouldn't be too thrilled."</p><p>"Okay, first. Yes, living together, definitely. I want a house on a lake or by the sea. And second, if you insist on having kids there are ways to make that possible. And third,... to hell with him."</p><p>They did find that house Malcolm wanted. And they did incur the wrath of their families.</p><p>Hayes father one day stood at the door of their house and said, "I hate it. But I love you son. Just don't expect me to come to the wedding."</p><p>But Hayes senior did come to the wedding. Unlike Stuart Reed who never talked to his son again. No loss here.</p><p>And they did have kids. First a boy, Matthew James Hayes, biological child of Jeremiah Hayes. Then another boy, Duncan Archibald Reed, biological son of Malcolm Reed. And a little girl, Hannah Madeleine Hayes, biological child of Jeremiah Hayes. Hayes wanted a fourth child but Malcolm thought three were enough. Their children grew up without having to endure what their fathers had to since Jeremiah and Malcolm both agreed that they didn't have to repeat their father's mistakes.</p><p>And Admiral Hayes loved his grand-children despite everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more little scene after they just moved into their new house. Because I couldn't let them leave just yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joss, what are you doing here at this time? It's the middle of the night."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep. I thought I make myself a cup of tea."</p><p>Joss stood in the kitchen in his boxers and a t-shirt. Malcolm liked that look. Especially since his hair was all tousled. Hayes looked very good all spit and polished and he would never allow anyone to see him like this. Only Malcolm. And that was why he liked it so much, this was for his eyes only.</p><p>"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, you didn't. But somehow I felt lonely in this new bed."</p><p>Malcolm wrapped his arms around his lover. It would be a big change for both of them living together like this. Hayes responded by kissing Malcolm's neck.</p><p>"Maybe you should go back to bed, we'll have a hard day tomorrow."</p><p>Malcolm smiled at that. Nothing would get him away from Joss right now.</p><p>"No way."</p><p>Then Malcolm remembered something. The smile on his face broadened.</p><p>"What are you smiling at?"</p><p>"Computer, play music. 'The way you look tonight'."</p><p>Now Joss smiled too.</p><p>The music started and they started dancing. In the kitchen, in their underwear, barefooted, in the middle of the night. And they both were disgustingly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>